Revenge is sweet
by Mediscout
Summary: Max pushs Ray into the pool and Ray is plotting revenge Warning: Yaoi! MaxxRay
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: -sniffle- Nope, I don't own Beyblade…just myself and some pieces of bubble gum…

Summary: Max pushes Ray into the pool and Ray is plotting payback YAOI!

Max runs down the dark hallway, laughing the whole way.

"Man was Ray's face surprised as I pushed him into the pool! And when his shirt turned see through, man that was funny when the girls next door started whistling and cheering!" Max laughs as he unlocks his bedroom door and flops onto his green bed.

"Man that was fun. And boy was Ray hot, with his slightly defined muscles and catlike features." Max sighs as he rolls onto his stomach, "But, Ray would never like me. He likes the pink fur ball Mariah (AN: You forgot loathed) I don't even know why I told Ray that I love him before I pushed him into the pool." Max sadly runs his fingers through his blonde hair. 'Why me? Why'd I have to fall for the hot, sexy, Dang it! There I go again! Why do I have these feelings?' Max sighs and takes off his socks and shoes 'Why? Ray is just a friend right?' Max wiggles his pale nose and sneezes as he takes off his yellow base green shouldered shirt with a red M on the right shoulder. Max slumps his pale shoulders as he thinks of Ray with Mariah.

A faint click brings Max out of his thoughts.

Max looks up to see Ray locking the door behind him, his ebony bangs hiding his eyes. Ray advances towards Max as Max backs away.

"Um, hi Ray! Uh, sorry about before." Max grins weakly as he continues to back up when a cool surface hitting his bare pale back. Max turns to realize he's up against the sliding door leading to a hidden garden attached to his room. Ray grins a catlike smile, showing his cat like canines as Max turns his attention back to Ray.

"Don't be sorry Max." Ray brushes his ebony bangs out of the way showing Max the predatory look in Ray's golden eyes. Max gulps and pulls the sliding door open quickly and runs across the gardens path way. Moon light is the only light given as Max hurriedly runs as Ray just stands by the open sliding door. Max glances behind him to see Ray slowly coming after him. Max dives into a lilac bush and climbs over the garden's brick wall. Max yelps as he falls onto soft grass and rolls towards the looming pool ahead. Swift arms latch around Max's waist as Max rolls off the pools edge. Max waits to be soaking wet as he knows the arms belong to Ray. Max clutches his eyes shut and knows it is coming. When it doesn't he frowns towards Ray's chest even though he still has his eyes closed.

"Go ahead throw me in and laugh as I emerge soaking wet. Get it over with!" Max waits again. A soft laughter surprises Max and his ocean blue eyes snap open. Ray is chuckling as he holds Max's waist securely as Max hovers above the pools edge. Max blinks in surprise as Ray smiles at him.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Max tilts his head to one side as he gazes up at Ray above him. Ray skakes his head no and grins as Max sighs in relief. Then Max blushes.

"Even after what I said? About how I…" Max stutters and stops talking as Ray closes the spaces between them. Max melts as Ray's lips cover Max's pink lips.

Ray pulls back and smiles lightly, "Why, when I love you too?"

Max gasps in surprise, "What about Mariah? I thought-" Ray puts his finger over Max's lips and Max blushes.

"I only see Mariah as a sister. I see you as more." Ray lifts Max into his arms bridal style and Max wraps his arms around Ray's neck. Ray grins and carries Max back to his room as Max snuggles into Ray's chest.

Review if you want more Max/Ray


	2. What are they doing?

Disclaimer:-snorts- Like I own anything . 

My hamster is yet again at risk of being kidnapped ! Great….-sigh- Andrew and Tess are the best lalala….Now take the tape off my poor hamster's mouth!

Chapter 2

What are they doing?

Tyson watches Ray as he carries a giggling Max back to Ray's room.

"Kai, what are those two doing?" Tyson questions as Ray shuts his bedroom door with his foot. Kai and Tyson were sitting in the living room, Kai of course reading some Russian book while Tyson watches tv. Tyson ,hearing no reply, looks over at Kai and finds Kai wasn't even listening to him.

"KAI!" Tyson fumes and grabs Kai's book from Kai's hands. Kai glares at him and grabs back his book. Tyson glares back and takes the book back.

"What's so interesting about this book anyway?" Tyson flips the book over and reads the cover, "How to know if you are in love? Why on earth would you read that?" Kai turns a beet red and Tyson grins slyly.

"You like someone! Who is the unlucky girl?" Tyson jokes and Kai turns even redder. Kai's gaze shifts from Tyson's gaze and mumbles something under his breathe.

"I didn't hear Kai, speak louder." Kai mumbles a little louder yet Tyson still can't hear it, "Huh?"

"I said it isn't a girl, it's you!" Kai instantly blushes as Tyson just gapes at him.

Mwhaha! Review if you want more! Bart (aka my poor hamster)I'm coming to save you!


End file.
